popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie Glade
Where you looking for her Animatronic counterpart , Or her Lux counterpart? POPGOES = Bonnie Glade is a major character in POPGOES. She represents the Blackrabbit, as she was cut to pieces by her own father, Fritz Glade. Appearance The plastic texture of Bonnie appears to be in a dark shade of gray, presumably due to the lighting. She appears to have a resemblance to Toy Bonnie from the core series, except for the fact that a tear can be seen across her mask. The mask is also missing a red cheek. There is no details about her human appearance. History Bonnie was presumably adopted by Fritz Glade at an orphanage as a child in Britain somewhere between 2000 and 2010. Bonnie helped her foster dad create a video game in 2016, and Fritz made an Automatic Road Safe car during 2019. She died after Fritz accidentally killed her with an axe after seeing that Bonnie was wearing Toy Bonnie's mask, mistaking her for the actual animatronic because of his trauma. Fritz buried her under a fountain in his backyard, and created the Blackrabbit, as a vessel for Bonnie to possess. In the Grave Ending, Simon successfully prints out Blackrabbit, and Bonnie, possessing her, kills Fritz offscreen as Simon escapes from his chains. Behavior If the player has unlocked the Custom Night, entering 1-9-8-7 will cause Bonnie to crash the player's game. Though, Bonnie does not appear in-game. Trivia *As confirmed by Kane, Bonnie Glade is the name of Fritz's daughter. **This refers to the easter egg from Five Nights at Freddy's. *She only appears as one of the secrets in the POPGOES Trailer. *At first, her name was thought to be Bonnie Smith or Bonnie Fitzgerald, due to the fact that Fritz's surname was thought to be "Smith" and was originally known as Jeremy Fitzgerald. *If the screen is brightened, the phrase WHY FRIGHTEN ME LIKE THAT, BONNIE? is revealed. *As Gem Stone say, Bonnie Glade (as Blackrabbit) is the only character that can kill the player. |-|POPGOES ARCADE = Bonnie Glade, is a secret boss in POPGOES ARCADE. She is confirmed to be the same entity as the Blackrabbit. POPGOES ARCADE centers on her. Appearance Bonnie appears as a damaged Toy Bonnie head with a red line, possibly blood, across her eyes. She is seen floating above five severed body parts. The main body can be seen behind the arms and legs. When the player is not engaging in combat with her, she will become glitchy. Words like "SAVE BONNIE" or "HELP ME" will appear at various times, and an axe may also occasionally appear on her for a single frame. Location When the player enters the castle, they need to walk upwards. When the player gets to a hallway, they must turn left. When the player advances to the hallway's corner, Bonnie will appear momentarily before vanishing. Go down the corner and collect the key at the end. Go to the forest's entrance and turn left. The player will find a locked door at the bottom of the screen. Open it with the key and proceed down the hallway. The player will enter a room with two figures; A man (presumably Fritz) pointing at a child (Bonnie Glade) in, what appears to be Toy Bonnie's mask. There are also grey masks and a box on the floor. Go back to the mysterious area's entrance and go down. When the player enters the dark room, proceed to the right. The player will have to go through the four secret minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in chronological order; Mangle's Quest, BB's Air Adventure, Stage01 and Chica's Party. Once the player passes all of these, the player will enter a blacked-out room with Bonnie staying in the middle. Strategy When the player engages in battle with Bonnie, the player must quickly defeat her with one attack. After the player defeats her, Blackrabbit's hand will come out of the screen. Trivia *The animatronic parts may have been sliced by the axe. **According to the confirmed lore, Fritz murdered Bonnie and dismembered her limbs with an axe. ***The head, and sixth body part, is represented by the Toy Bonnie mask. *At first, Bonnie was thought to be male, due to the gender of the animatronic from the core series, until POPGOES came out. |-|Gallery = POPGOES Green_Balloon.png|Bonnie, with Fritz, as seen in the "Green Balloon" sketch. Save_Bonnie.png|Bonnie, dismembered, as seen in the "Save Bonnie" sketch. POPGOES Arcade SAVEBonnie.png|The secret boss battle with Bonnie Glade. Rabbithand.png|Blackrabbit's hand climbing out of the arcade, after the fight. Miscellaneous NxUwZlV.png|Bonnie Glade in the Thank You image (Notice that she is near the ornament Strings. close up.PNG|Close up Category:Enemy Category:POPGOES ARCADE Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Blackrabbit Category:Bonnie Category:The Glade Family